


Catie

by wordsbykaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbykaly/pseuds/wordsbykaly
Summary: Albus knew magic.It's waving wands and silent spells and how things at home appear where they're supposed to be. It's in flying cars and simmering cauldrons and pictures that talk to you in the middle of the night. It's in your father's cloak and your mother's radio. It's when your brother speeds off on his new broom to touch the distant treetops, and when your sister turns green frogs purple.The last place he thought he'd see it would be in the haunting, silver eyes of a girl who didn't believe in magic.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are set starting Albus Severus Potter's fourth year in Hogwarts! I wrote these before Cursed Child was released and I'll add more when I have the time.

"Hey, Al, come back!" James hollered after his brother who weaved his way through the branches. "Get back here, you baby!"

Al wasn’t in the mood for games. It’s the last day of the holidays and he’s reminded of it everywhere he looked: the trees sighed with orange and red leaves, and the air carried a chill that made him wish he brought a coat. Though Al wanted nothing more than to be back at Hogwarts, there was one person he didn't want to leave. Not without saying goodbye, at least.

He entered a clearing as the sun dipped closer to the treetops, looking for a tiny figure that loved to hide behind trees. Today she wasn’t hiding – her back to the ground, she watched the clouds glide. Her silvery blond hair gleamed against the grass and her grey eyes were trained on the sky. She looked like magic and reminded him of it, even though she didn’t believe in spells and potions and wand-waving.

Oddly enough, she believed in him.

"You're going now, yes?" 

He said nothing, but she already knew. He was leaving.

"It's not like I'll be dead."

"Doesn’t matter. You’ll be gone all the same."

He frowns. “You know I’ll write every day.”

“You won’t,” was the despondent answer.

"Catie."

"Albus." The pause was pregnant, but she persisted. "Nothing I say will make you stay?"

A beat. "Nothing."

When she turned to him, her smile was sad and the tears that had pricked her eyes slid their way to the grass she lay on. "Then leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Potter popped her ginger head in his room, her long locks tucked in a bun. "You ready, Albus? Tomorrow’s the big day!"

His reply was a sheepish glance at his scattered things. His robes, books, and cauldron were strewn everywhere, as if he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. His owl, Knight, hooted in defiance.

Instead of getting cross, she laughed it off and helped him pack. Al expected her to wave her wand and have everything nicely tucked in his trunk in seconds but she picked up the book closest to the door. It was the _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 4_ and she sighed full of wistfulness.

"It seems like only yesterday when you were making a fuss about which House you'd be sorted into!" Her smile was kind as she stacked the rest of his books, putting them into the far corner of his trunk. "But now... you're in your fourth year and you're growing up too fast, and you don't even have a girlfriend yet, and, and—"

"Mum, please, calm down." He felt like laughing himself but his mind shifted to Catie and his spirits plummeted. "I don't need a girlfriend right now."

Her motherly instincts tingled, but Ginny let it slide. If he wanted to talk, he would. And she could always guilt him with treats if he didn’t. "I love you," she whispered, hoping he heard everything else she didn’t say. "Always."

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> As opposed to a multi-chaptered fic, please consider this as a compilation of short stories that I'll add to as I go along. But for now, I hope you guys enjoy these!


End file.
